After Camp
by TwinChicka4Lyfe
Summary: SUMMARY: This is after Camp Rock and everyone has to go home for school. And Connect Three go on tour. It will be alot about Mitchie & Shane aswell. But alot of everyone else as well. More couples aswell. Its about how they all deal with being back
1. CH1

Hi! This is my first Camp Rock story. Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas.

SUMMARY: This is after Camp Rock and everyone has to go home for school. And Connect Three go on tour.

It will be alot about Mitchie & Shane aswell. But alot of everyone else as well. More couples aswell.

Its about how they all deal with being back in reality.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! REVIEW!!

After Camp Rock ends its back to school for the crew and a tour for Connect Three.

**With Mitchie**

"Sweetie wake up or you'll be late." Connie says shaking her daughter lightly.

"Mum I don't want to go to school" Mitchie groans.

"Up now Mitch." Connie says a bit more forcefully this time.

"Alright, alright I'm up." She says getting up.

"Alright sweetie, I have to get to work so have a good day at school."

"I will mom. I love you." She says walking over to her closet.

"Love you too sweetie." Connie says giving her a kiss then leaving.

"Time for music" she says to herself putting Who Will I Be on.

She walks over to her closet and gets out a pair of dark skinny jeans, connect 3 t-shirt and a pair of black and white converse sneakers. She put her clothes and straightened her hair. She packed her book bag and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Mitchie walk out the door and to the bus stop to meet Sierra.

**At the Bus Stop**

"Hey Sierra." Mitchie said walking up to her.

"OMG, Mitch I've missed you so much." She said while pulling Mitchie into a very tight hug.

"Me too but can't breathe." Said Mitchie between gasps.

"Oops sorry much" Sierra laughs and lets go.

"Well if it isn't the two loner dorks" Came the voice of the stuck up biatch - who thinks she runs the school – Molly.

"Go away Molly we never did anything to you." Sierra says.

"I so don't care!" Miss stuck up says back and walks away.

For the next 5 minutes Mitchie and Sierra keep on talking. When the bus shows up they get on and sit together.

**With Caitlyn**

Walking into the school hallway she sees three of her friends. Walking up to them, she says "Hey Gabby, Rach, and B"

"Caitlyn!!" They scream and hug her.

"Glad to see ya's missed me" She laughs

"We did very much." Rachel says.

"Where's Cassie and everyone else?" she asks

"Cassie still isn't back yet from visiting her grandparents and aunt and uncle, and the others are around somewhere." Brooke replies.

The bell rings. "We better get to the hall." She says and they walk off towards the hall.

**With Barron**

Walking into his new school he ask a girl we he can find the office. She points him in the right direction and sets off towards the office.

When he arrives at the office he says to the secretary "Hi my name is Barron I'm new here and I was told to come to the office on my first day."

"Hi welcome. Take a seat and I'll let him know your here." She replied.

"Thanks" he says sitting down.

A few minutes later the principal came out. "Hi I'm Principal Turner and I'll be taking your first class and I'll get someone to show you around."

"Thanks" he says and they start walking towards his first class.

Principal Turner knocks on the door and walks in. "Sorry to interrupt we have a new student and his in your class and I just wanted to get someone to show him around as well"

"Ok well you must be busy so I'll get all that organised" Replies the teacher.

"Ok Thank You" He says and walks out.

"Hi I'm Miss. Ragen and I'm your homeroom teacher. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Umm sure. My name is Barron and I come from Texas. My best friend Sander will be moving up here as well in less than a week. I love music and I love to rap. "

"Seriously?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah Sander and I love to rap together. Over the summer we went to a camp called Camp Rock which we've been going to since we we're old enough. If you wanna get anywhere in music and maybe dance this is the place to go to, look at Connect 3. Anyways Sander and I we wrote a really cool rap/song to perform at final jam and one of our other friends who is a seriously mad producer helped us bring the song to ready to perform level. And it all worked out really great. We didn't win, but that doesn't matter because our friend Peggy did. So it was a really cool summer." He replied.

"Can you show us some the song?" Another student asked.

"Not without Sander and maybe Ella. Cause i need them especially Sander to do the song. Sorry!"

"Any way, take a seat next to Brian and Brian can you show Barron around please?" She asked.

"Sure Miss. No Problem!" he replied.

He sat down next to Brian and ten minutes later the bell rang. He got up.

"Ok, between every class we have a five minute break to get our books but normally when a new year starts it changes for the first 3 weeks and they give every second class a 10 minute break in between and every other is your normal five minutes. That will happen for the next three weeks and then it'll go back to normal and be 5 minute breaks between every class except for when we have the two lunch breaks. Got it?" he asks.

"Yep!"

"Okay, we have 10 minutes now so let's go and put some of your books in your locker. What's your locker number?"

"Um 211."

"Okay that's not too far away from mine so let's go."

They walk out and start heading down the hallway.

**At Lunch**

"Barron?"he heard.

He turned around and there standing in front of him was none other than Mitchie Torres.

"Mitchie. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. What are you doing here?" She asks hugging him.

"I just moved out here and this is my new school." He says hugging her back.

"Seriously? That is major cool." She said pulling away.

"You know her?" Brian asks.

"Yer. We met at Camp Rock. Adventure of a lifetime right Mitchie?"

"Definitely!" She replies "What class do you have next?"

"Science with a Mr Gabe."

"Cool you're with me. Don't worry Brian I have it from here so go back to Molly."

"Excuse Me?"

"You heard me or have you already had enough of each other?"

"Look Bitchie..." He started only to be cut off by Barron.

"Don't talk to her like that or I will bring in back up and it won't be pretty, right Mitch?"

"Are you talking about what I think your talking about?" She asked.

"Yep. You know he's crazy about you, he'll be out here in minutes to make sure you're alright." He said with a smile.

"Wait your sticking up for her?" Brian interrupted.

"Ah, yes cause unlike you I have respect for people and I always stick up for my friends."

"You know if you hang out with her you will be classified as a loser."

"Who gives because you and your little possie will be begging to be friends with her and me if you find out some stuff about us which you won't, plus when Mitchie will be selling albums and me rapping with maii boy Sander."

"You can think all your crazy dreams are gonna come true but they wont."

"We'll see about that. Now you're really pissing me off so now comes for my back up." He said taking out his phone. He dialled a number and waited for them to pick up.

"**Hello?**"

"Hey Shane it's Barron."

"**O hey man what's up?**"

"Well I'm with you girlfriend right now."

"**Wait but isn't she in school and what do you mean your with her?**"

"Well I sorta moved out here and now I go to the same school as her and I'm with her right now. But what I wanted to tell you is that there is a guy here being a real jerk to her calling her names. Just thought I would let you know."

"**Seriously? How long until you go back into class?**"

"About forty minutes."

"**Alright I'll well be there in fifteen minutes tops.**"

"Alright dude I'll see you soon."

"**See ya soon dude.**"

They hang up. He turns to Mitchie and says "He's on his way."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yep, he said he'll be here in fifteen minutes tops." He turns to Brian and says "And you're coming the front with us."

He pushes him in the direction of the front of the school. Mitchie and Barron start walking with Barron dragging Brian along.

That's the end of chapter one!! What do you think?? Should i keep going?? REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. CH2

Continued... Chapter 2.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked trying to get out of Barron's grip.

"To meet a friend of ours." He replied.

They got to the front of the school and five minutes later a limo pulled up.

"Go get him Mitch I'll wait here with brainless."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She says walking towards the limo.

Everyone's eyes were on the limo wondering who was in it. When they saw Mitchie knock on the window and then for it to go down, they were a bit surprised considering she is just a nobody to them.

They watch while she leans in and kisses the guy in the limo, through the window. She moves back and the door starts to open.

Out hops Shane Gray from Connect Three.

"Hey baby."She says hugging him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks hugging back.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replies.

He pulls away and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Then asks "Where's Barron?"

"Over there, come on."

Everyone is standing there shocked. Every eye on the two of them as they start walking towards Barron and Brian. Once they reach them Shane says "Hey man thanks for calling me. Who is this guy?"

"This would be him." Barron replies pushing Brian in front of him. "Shane this is Brian or Brainless like I like to call him. Brainless this is Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend and my friend."

"N-nice to m-meet you." Brian stutters

"It's definitely not nice because you insulted my girlfriend. I would kick your ass right now but it would be all over the news by tomorrow and I'll be in crap off Mitchie. So this is your warning, you do it again and I will kick your ass. And trust me; I'll know if you do. " He said harshly.

They were interrupted by teen queen Molly. "Brian, why didn't you tell me you knew Shane Gray and why are you hanging with that loser?" She asked – in her snobbish tone - pointing to Mitchie.

"O he doesn't know me. I'm here for my girlfriend and friend. So, don't ever call my girlfriend a loser again cause you will live to regret it if you do." Shane answered for Brian.

"Babe let's just go hang out until me and Barron have to go back to class. We have thirty minutes." Mitchie interrupts them.

"Alright, give me a sec though because Nate and Jason are in the limo." Shane says.

"Seriously?" Shane nods. "Cool. I love hanging out with those boys." She laughs.

"Alright guys, let's go get them." Barron says.

They walk back over to the limo; Shane opened the door and told Nate and Jason to get out.

They get out and Nate hugs Mitchie while Jason says "We have McDonalds."

Mitchie laughs "Yummy, you definitely know my favourite food Jase." She replies while hugging him.

"Yo man, how you doing?" Barron asked Nate.

"I'm good, you?" he replied.

"I'm great man."

"Alright let's go to the lunch hall." Mitchie says.

They walk off towards the lunch hall. As they're walking "Mitchie?"

Mitchie turned around and seen her best friend Sierra. "Hey Sierra, What you doing?" She asked.

"I was just looking for you." She replied.

"Okay cool. Sierra this is Barron his new her and this is Shane, Nate and Jason." Mitchie said pointing to them. "Guys this is Sierra."

Sierra was shocked to say the least to see Mitchie with Connect Three, let alone holding hands with Shane Gray.

"N-n-nice to m-meet y-you." She stuttered.

Mitchie laughed at Sierra reaction. "Anyway you wanna get lunch?" She asked.

Sierra nodded in response, afraid if she talks she might say something stupid.

"Hey Mitch have you talked to Caitlyn lately?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I talked to her yesterday; she's coming to visit on the long weekend."

"Sweet." He said.

"You like her don't you?" She asked.

"What? No! We're friends." He said a little too quickly.

She laughed "You so like her Nate just admit it."

"Ok fine so I like her, what's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal; I just wanted you to admit it." She says while laughing.

"Evil girl." He mutters.

The others all laugh. When they get to the lunch hall they got lunch and sat down.

"So how's your mom doing?" Sierra asked.

"Mom's good. As you know she came to camp as well because she was the cook. It was fun having her around; it was the best summer ever." She replied.

They continued talking for the next twenty-five minutes. Then Connect Three had to go. "We have to go to the studio but maybe we can hang out after you finish school?" Shane asked.

"Okay that sounds good. I'll give you a call after school finishes. Have fun." She said.

"Alright I'll see ya later." He gives her a kiss.

She says goodbye to Nate and Jason. And Connect Three walked out of the lunch hall and school.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Connect Three?" Sierra squealed.

Mitchie laughed. "I haven't had time. We haven't been back for long and I've been spending time with my mom and dad. The first time I talked to you was this morning."

"Well why didn't you tell me this morning?" She asked.

"It never came up. I'm sorry!" Mitchie replied.

Barron laughed at the two girls.

"What?" Mitchie asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing." He said with his hands in the air. "Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah..."

"Did I tell you Sander is moving out here as well?"

"Seriously?" he nods "No you didn't tell me." She lightly hits him on the shoulder. "When?" She asks.

"Sorry. In less than a week." He replies

"That so cool, I can't wait. Is he coming to this school as well?"

"Yep, he sure is."

The bell rings... "We better go" Sierra says.

Thank you for reading!! What do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!! Let me know.


	3. CH3 With Ella

WITH ELLA

Ella was walking through the hallway of her school when her phone started ringing.

"Hello" She answers

"**Hey Babe**" Jason says

"Hey Jase, what you doing?" She asks.

"**Nothing really, we just left Mitchie's school. Did you know Barron goes there now?**"

"Seriously? Barron and Mitchie go to school together now?" She asked shocked.

"**Yeah. This dude was being a real ass to her today and Barron was there.**  
**He totally stood up for her. Then he rang Shane, so we all went to her school and had lunch with her and Barron and all I** **can say is that everyone was very shocked."**

She laughs "Well that'll teach them to miss with Mitchie then."

"**Yeah.. I miss you...**" he saysn sighing.

"I miss you too" She replies

"**Well what are you going right now**?" he asks

"Just walking down the hallway, heading to the hall." she says with a sigh.

"**Whats wrong babe**?"

"I just wish we were all back at Camp Rock still instead of school.  
I miss everyone so much. And I miss you." She says with tears forming in her eyes.

"**I wish we we're all back at camp to. I wish i was with you. I miss you too alot**" He says back.

"Why did we all have to go home and go back to school? I wish we could've just stayed at camp. I wasn't ready to leave yet." She says letting the tears slowly fall down here cheeks.

"**I know you weren't. But babe please don't cry, I hate it when you cry.**" He trys to soothe her. "**I take it your parents still aren't home?**" He asks gently.

"No! To tell you the truth Jase I don't think their coming home." She chokes out, more tears streaming down her face while she slides down the wall.

**"Alright babe, Its Friday. So skip the rest of school for today and go home. I'll come and pick you up and you can come stay with me for the weekend. Hows that sound**?" He suggests.

"I like the sound of that! I'll leave school now." Say says.

**"Well i'll leave now and be at your place in an hour. That okay with you**?"

"Yep. Thats definately okay with me." She says back sounding a bit happier.

**"Ok i'll go now and i'll see you in about an hour**..." He tells her.

"Alright, thanks Jase. Can't wait." She replies back.

**"Bye sweetie**."

"Bye Jase."

They hang up and she leaves the school and starts to head home.

--Sorry this is so short. I've been a bit busy lately but didn't want to make you's wait any longer! Thank you to everyone who left a review... Leave me some ideas if you want to and tell me what you want to see.-- I'm thinking of giving someone a chance to write a chapter, but i get to make the changes to make it fit. How does that sound?? Tell me what you think about that idea... And if you like it and want to take part let me know.-- Well again REVIEW... Thankss!!

XOXO LOVE BRIT.


	4. MORE REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys**

**I really want at least 10 reviews on Chapter 3 before i continue this story.**

**Thank you to CourtCourt1465978 for review first on Chapter 3.**

**When i get to 10 reviews by different people on chapter 3 i'll upload another chapter.**

**So let your friends know.**

**And let me know if you's wanna enter the compition to write a chapter...**

**XOXO**

**Love BRITT**


	5. CH4

**This is chapter 4. REVIEW**

**(Jason POV)**

I just got off the phone with my girlfriend and she is so upset. That is hard cause i know there is nothing i can do for her over the phone. I'm going to pick her up now so she can come down here for the weekend.

I grab my car keys and a jacket and head down stairs.

"Hey man, where you going?" Shane ask me.

"To pick up Ella." I reply.

"Isn't she at school?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"She's supposed to be, but she's upset so i told her to go home and i'll be there to pick her up in an hour. So, i'll see ya later cause i gotta go." I say heading out the door.

"Bye" he calls out after me.

I get in my car and drive out of our driveway and on my way to Ella's house.

**(Mitchie POV)**

I was walking home from school when my phone started ringing.

"hello" i answer.

"hey babe, what you doing?" Shane asked.

"Walking home. What about you?"

"Actually i was thinking about having a little party tonight." He says.

"Oh really, and why's that?" I ask.

"Well i was thinking, pretty much the whole group from camp is gonna be here, except peggy and Lola, and depending on whether we want to invite Tess. What do you think?" he asks me.

"Seriously pretty much everyones gonna be here? Since when?" i asked a bit shocked.

"Umm, well you, me, Nate, Jason and Barron all live here, Sander just moved here, Jase has gone to pick Ella up and Caitlyn is staying with you for the weekend. So if we call Peggy and Lola and if they can come up pretty much everyone will be here. Do we call Tess is the question?"

"Wow. That sounds good. I don't really know, i guess she has sorta changed. Do you think we should?" I ask.

"I think we probably should, other wise it wouldn't be fair. Is it okay with you if we invite her?"

"Yeah, i think we should give her a chance."

"Okay so we'll invite her. How bout everyone stay her for the night? And Peggy, Lola, and Tess can stay here for the weekend if they want. Ella will be here cause she'll stay with Jase." He suggests.

"Well how bout this, if it's okay with my parents and Sander and Barrons we'll all stay at your place for the weekend?"

"We'll have enough room and it sounds good to me."

"Okay i'll call all the girls you call the guys. I'll ring you back when i'm done and let you know. And by the way do Jase and Nate know about this?" I ask knowing they probably don't.

"Ahhh, not really. Nates not back yet and Jase has gone to get Ella. I'll call Jase and Nate and let them know and i'll text you, okay?"

"Okay, i gotta go. I'll be waiting for the text." I agree.

"Okay, bye babe."

"Bye" We hang up and i walked into my house. I see my mom sitting at the kitchen table "Hey mom, hows your day been?" i ask.

"Hey sweetie, my day's been good. How was school?"

"School was good. I was just wondering if it's okay with you, can Caitlyn and I stay at Shane's place for the weekend or atleast tonight? His having like a small party. Its not gonna be many of us only Shane, Nate, Jase, Me, Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, Ella and Peggy, Lola and Tess if they can get down here. So, is it okay?"

"Its okay with me, just make up your mind with Caitlyn, okay?"

"Okay, Thank you mom." I say, just then my phone buzzes singnaling a text. Knowing who its from, i open it up.

"_Hey babe, the guys are okay with it. We're all excited. Can you call the girls, while i call the guys? Don't worry about Ella though Jase will tell her when he gets there. XOXO kiss kiss. Lol –Shane"_

I smile and run up stairs to ring everyone one.

**(Shane's POV)**

After i got off the phone i call Jase first.

"hello" he answers.

"Hey dude, its me." I say

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"I was just wondering if your okay with having a small party tonight, it'll just be everyone from the Camp Rock crew. So are you okay with it?" I ask.

"Yeah, totally. It'll be fun and it'll make Ella happy. Its totally fine with me." He says.

"Okay well i have to go, i gotta call Nate. Cya man"

"Bye." We hang up and i call Nate.

After a few rings he finally answers. "Hey Shane."

"hey man, was just wondering if its okay with you if we have the whole Camp Rock gang over tonight for a party?" I ask.

"Totally, Its cool with me." He says

"Cool, and they'll be staying for the weekend if their allowed." I say

"Alright man, i gotta go. I'll see you when i get home."

"Bye!" We hang up and i quickly text Mitchie.

"_Hey babe, the guys are okay with it. We're all excited. Can you call the girls, while i call the guys? Don't worry about Ella though Jase will tell her when he gets there. XOXO kiss kiss. Lol –Shane"_

**(Mitchie's POV)**

When i get up stairs i grab the phone and call Peggy first.

"Hey Mitchie." She answers.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I ask.

"Umm.. Nothing i don't think. Why whats up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come down here? Shane's having a party. Its only gonna be our Camp group. And we're thinking about staying there for the weekend. So are you in?" I ask her.

"Umm yeah sure, sounds fun. I'll pack some stuff and get down there. Who's house am i going to?" She asks.

"Go to Shane's i should be there if not, i shouldn't be to far away."

"Alright, I'll see you Mitchie Bye."

"Bye." We hang up and i call Lola.

"Hey it's Lola." She said.

"Hey Lola, it's Mitchie." I say.

"Oh hey Mitch, whats up?" She asks.

"Not much just wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight? Its at Shane's place and its only gonna be our Camp Rock gang. So are yiu in?" i ask her.

"Totally! Who else is coming?"

"Well Shane, Nate and Jason of course. Me, Caitlyn, Peggy and now you. Shane's ringing Sander and Barron and i still gotta ring Tess?." I say.

"Wait your seriously inviting Tess?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair not to invite her." I answer her.

"Yeah, thats true and it definitely wouldn't be normal without her." She says.

"Yeah, me and shane we're talking. Maybe she has changed after what happened at Final Jam."

"Yeah maybe, i guess have to just wait and see."

"Yeah, so your coming?" I ask

"Yeah, i'll be there."

"Great, by the way bring clothes down for the weekend to stay for the weekend we're all gonna stay at Shane's if we are allowed. I already know me, Caitlyn and Peggy can. Its up to you."

"Okay sounds good.

"Okay, i gotta go i still have to call Tess. Bye" I say.

"Bye!" We hang up. And now i have to call Tess. I dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"Hello" She picks up sniffeling.

"Hey Tess, its Mitchie. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah i'm fine. Whats up?" she asks.

"Shane's having a party tonight, and we were wondering if you want to come and stay for the weekened aswell?" I ask.

"Umm yeah sounds fun. Thank you for inviting me, i'll grab some clothes and be on my way."

"Okay, glad you can come." I say.

"Mitchie, seriously thank you for inviting me. I know i don't deserve it and i know i did really mean stuff, i just wanted to say sorry." She says sniffling. Woww. This is a serious shocker.

"Tess, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I guess, but thank you." She says.

"Its okay, i'll see you soon. I have to ring shane and tell him who's coming. Bye Tess."

"Bye Mitchie."

We hang up and i hear the doorbell down stairs. I run down stairs to the door and open it. Standing there is Caitlyn.

**(Shane's POV)**

I call sandler.

"Wazzup man?"

"You free for the night? We're having a party and everyomes staying the weekend. Its gonna be our Camp Rock crew. You in?"

"Yeah totally man. Your place?" He asks.

"Yep. I gotta go i still have to call Barron. I'll see you soon."

"Later man."

We hang up and i call Barron

"Yo, yo its Barron" He answers

"Hey Barron its Shane." I say.

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Just wonder if you wanna come to a catch up party and spend the weekend? The camp crew is gonna be here and they're all staying for the weekend. So what do you say?"

"Yeah totally man, i'm there."

"Alright man, i'll see ya later. My house by the way."

"See ya." He says.

"Bye man."

We hang up. Then Nate walks in. "Hey man, where've you been?" I ask.

"Just hanging out with Mandy. So who's coming tonight?"

"Well us of course, Ella, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sander and Barron. I'm waiting for Mitchie to ring to let me know if Peggy, Lola and Tess are coming."

"Okay, wait did you say Tess?" He asked me.

"Ahh we invited cause it wouldn't be fair not to and she deserves a second chance." I say.

"Yeah, anyways i'm getting something to eat." He walks into the kitchen.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Caitlyn" i say hugging her.

"I missed you Mitch." Caitlyn says.

"I missed you too." I reply. "Come upstairs. Tonight if its okay with you Shane's having a party, its only gonna be our camp rock crew. And we might be staying there for weekend. What do you say?"

"Yeah, i'm all for it."

"Okay i gotta call shane, hold o a sec." She gets her phone and dials his number. It rings twice and then he picks up.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, so everyone's coming, its all set. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're coming. Any way i better go then and get some stuff."

"Alrighty see you soon babe."

"Bye baby." We hang up.

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. Keep REVIEW and i'll keep on continuing this story.**

**Atleast 15 REVIEWS this chapter..**

**XOXO LOVE BRITT**


End file.
